This mechanical invention relates generally to edge guards, and more particularly it relates to novel non-metallic edge guards, for use such as on the trailing edge of swinging closures, and their attachment to such swinging closures.
Edge guards are used as protective and decorative articles on the edges of objects. In the case of a swinging closure of an automotive vehicle such as an automobile door, an edge guard which is applied to the trailing edge of the swinging closure can provide not only decoration, but also protection when the trailing edge is swung against an object. The edge guard can provide protection not only for the trailing edge of the swinging closure, but also for an object which may be struck by the trailing edge of the swinging closure. That is not to say that an edge guard can protect and withstand substantial impacts, but edge guards are useful in preventing chipping, knicking, scratching and like damage which typically arises in regular everyday use of an automobile, for example the opening and closing of a car's doors in a confined space such as in a crowded parking lot.
Applicant is the inventor of many edge guard improvements over the years. These improvements are the subjects of many patents. For the most part, these patented improvements relate to metallic edge guards, or insulated metallic edge guards. Metal possesses superior decorative and functional characteristics, and the insulated metallic edge guards advantageously combine the benefits of metallic and non-metallic components.
Although Applicant continues to prefer the insulated metallic type of edge guard for automotive use because of the combination of benefits which it provides, he has discovered novel ways to improve upon non-metallic edge guards which can be useful for certain applications. Certain of these improvements in non-metallic edge guards are the subject of this patent application.
Non-metallic edge guards are not broadly new. Examples exist in prior patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,547,516 and 4,372,083. While these prior non-metallic edge guards claim to possess certain beneficial characteristics, the truth of the matter is that in practice they are difficult to install, especially on contoured edges, and once installed, they may not retain satisfactorily over the life of the automobile.
Briefly the edge guard in its preferred embodiment comprises a plastic body fabricated by conventional techniques, such as extrusion, so as to possess a certain ability to be conformed to the edge. The interior of the edge guard is covered by very tacky, rubbery adhesive, and the adhesive is in turn covered by a release layer. At time of installation the release layer is stripped from the interior of the edge guard to expose the adhesive. The preferred form of release layer comprises a score, or serration, which runs lengthwise of the edge guard along the base, dividing the release layer into two sections, one for one side of the edge guard's interior and the other for the other side. The stripping of the release layer is sequentially performed. First, one of the two sections is stripped, separating from the other along the score or serration. The adhesive on one side of the edge guard's interior is therefore exposed. The edge guard is in a spread apart condition at this time, and the exposed adhesive side is adhered to an underlying surface portion of the edge which is to be covered by the edge guard. Once such adherence has been obtained, either partially or completely along the length of the edge guard, the remainder of the release layer is stripped away, either partially or completely along the length of the edge guard, exposing adhesive on the remaining side of the edge guard's interior. Attachment is completed by reducing the extent to which the edge guard is spread apart, i.e. wrapping the base of the edge guard around the edge, and adhering the remaining side of the edge guard to the underlying surface of the edge. The result is a finished appearance with adhesion along substantially the whole interior of the edge guard.
The present invention offers significant advantages over other procedures and constructions as represented by the above referenced patents. The conformance problems of the edge guard of U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,515 are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,083. Yet the edge guard of U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,083 proposes a solution which precludes the use of adhesive along the full extent of the interior of the edge guard; indeed the edge guard of U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,083 envisions the presence of adhesive only at the base of the edge guard's interior, and not substantially to distal ends of the legs. Moreover, the base of the edge guard of U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,083 is not of reduced thickness relative to the legs, and memory inherent in such a construction is relied upon to prevent the distal ends of the legs from separating from the sides of the door edge because there is no adhesive present along the distal ends of the legs. It is believed that such a design would ultimately result in separation, and in any event the actual use would surely result in separation over time, and probably not a long time at that where environmental conditions are severe. Still further, the need to have a significant thickness at the base, and along the legs as well, requires a corresponding amount of material and this adds to the cost and to the potential for interference with an adjacent door pillar or rear door when the door which contains the edge guard is closed.
The foregoing features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.